theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Mark Harding
}} Mark Harding was a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Chris McKenna. He was the trusted detective of Paul Williams at the Genoa City Police Department. Storylines Mark Harding is the trusted detective of Paul Williams at the Genoa City Police Department. He first appeared when Richard Wolmack and his partner were holding people hostage. He stopped Fenmore Baldwin from getting in through an air vent. Mark resented both Kevin Fisher and officer Courtney Sloane, and took great pleasure in arresting Kevin for stealing Ben Rayburn's ID card. When Paul was accidentally shot, Mark was furious and blamed Dylan McAvoy for going off on his own. Mark showed up at Nick and Sharon's house when Ian Ward kidnapped their newly found daughter, Mariah Copeland. When the evidence of Ward's dispperance pointed to Dylan murdering him, Paul knew he hadn't, and decided to arrest Dylan for the public to believe, and then draw in Ward by using Nikki Newman as bait! Paul asked Harding to do this for his son and Harding said he'll do this for Paul. Mark Harding and Courtney had to arrest everybody attending Nick Newman's bachelor party and Sharon's bachelorette party after a huge drunken bar fight at Crimson Lights. When Harding went on Holidays, he left Kevin in charge of watching his pet rabbit, Roscoe. Christmas Eve, Kevin asked for Mariah's help in searching for Harding's rabbit, Roscoe. Mariah found Roscoe, and discovered that Roscoe was a she and had babies Harding tried hitting on Abby Newman at the Athletic Club but she clearly wasn't in the mood. At the New Years Eve party at the Athletic Club, Harding appeared to have softened up a bit and graciously put up with everyone teasing him. Abby went with a broken-English Dutchman named Lars. All he could say was "Shots, yeah" and Abby was clearly annoyed with him. At Midnight, Harding kissed Abby and walked off. When Paul had heart attack, Harding took the lead in investigating the deaths of Austin and Courtney. Kevin and Mariah found out a connection between a suspect named Marco Annicelli, and newcomer Marisa Sierras. Harding questioned Marisa about Marco, and asked Kevin to keep an eye on Marisa for him. Kevin saw Marisa talking to Victor Newman, and told Harding. Harding called Marisa to the station and asked her to give a physical description of Marco. Harding had wanted poster made of Marco and handed them out all around town. Kevin became suspicious of Harding after he overheard him taking to someone on the phone. He snuck into Harding's office and found a recite for camping gear. Harding caught Kevin following him and he confronted Kevin about it. Harding went to the Abbott cabin where Marco was waiting for him. Harding was working with Marco and had brought him frozen food to snack on. Harding's association with Marco had started when he had caught Marco speeding in his way to the cabin and thought he was Jack. Marco offered to make Harding very rich if he did a job for him. Harding said he regretted taking the money from Marco. He noticed Marco was hurt, and Marco said he went to see Phyllis. Harding scolds Marco shot being seen and reminds him that someone already found out about him once. Marco reflects on how Austin caught him and Jack on camera. Harding says Austin wasn't supposed to die. Marco says Austin's death may have been accidental, but Courtney's wasn't. On her wedding day, Courtney a saw a video of "Jack" attacking Abby in the park. Courtney wanted Harding to arrest "Jack" while she was marrying Noah. Harding had convinced Courtney to come with him. Marco laughed about Courtney's death, and Harding snapped that she was s good person and a good cop. Harding said he didn't want to hurt anyone else, and Marco sneered that he wasn't done yet. He wanted Harding to help him take over Jack's life, and then reminded Harding that he was the one who killed both Austin and Courtney. Marco had wanted Harding to erase the files on Austin's computer because Austin had filmed evidence of "two Jack's". Austin woke up while Harding was erasing the files and Harding killed him by hitting him with a book end. When Courtney held Marco at gunpoint, Harding killed her with a fire poker. Harding returned the money Marco had paid him and said he wanted out. Marco told Harding that he was going to kill Jack, and Harding said he was a cop and not a hitman. Marco told Harding that he owns him and that he would be erased if he didn't do what Marco told him to do. Harding encountered Summer, who was shaken up. He promised her that he would do get justice for Courtney and Austin. As Summer left, Harding's phone went off and Summer looked at him shocked. Harding asked Summer if something was wrong, and Summer said the ringtone souded familiar. Noah and Marisa shows up and Harding went back to the station. He remembered that his ringtone had we t off after he stuffed Austin's body in the armoire, and wondered if Summer had heard it that night at the cabin. Harding went to the cabin to find Marco, and got a text from Marco saying that the plan was in motion. Harding ordered a security detail to be put on Jack and Phyllis. He turned to see Kevin standing in the entrance. Kevin asked Harding what he was doing at the cabin, and Harding said he was doing his job. He reminded Kevin that he wasn't a cop or a detective, but added that Kevin may be able to help him. Harding asked Kevin to tell him what he remembers from that night. Kevin recounts the night, and says Summer was laying in a different spot from where Harding remembered. When Harding said the spot where Summer was laying. Harding said he read it in the report and then warned Kevin to stay out of the investigation. Harding went to Newman and told Jack and Phyllis that they were alerted to a dangerous criminal on the premises, and sent them away. He went into Victor's office where Marco was waiting with a loaded gun. Harding warned Marco that people were starting to grow suspicious. Marco told Harding that he had a plan and this shot in the arm. Harding was gunned, but Marco said that now know one would suspect them working together now. Marco's plan worked, and Kevin apologized to Harding for being suspicious of him. Harding was finally busted when Summer remembered that she had seen Harding at the cabin. Noah furiously confronted Harding, who denied everything. Harding went to the Genoa City Athletic Club to plead his case to Paul, and then went to the roof to wait for a chopper. Dylan and Paul cornered Harding on the roof, and Harding held Dylan at gunpoint. Paul tried to convince Harding to surrender peacefully, but Harding knew he would be sent to prison for life. Paul finally went to lower his gun, and Dylan grabbed Harding's arm while he was distracted. Paul managed to shoot Harding during the struggle, and Harding died before he could implicate Marco. Crimes Committed *Accepted a bribe from Marco Annicelli to break into the Abbott cabin, and erase the contents of Austin Travers' computer *Murdered Austin with a bookend (February 2015). *Murdered officer Courtney Sloane with a firepoker (May 2015). *Was likely the one, who injected the virus into the GCPD severs, to erase the surveillance footage of Chancellor Park. *Helped Marco frame Sharon Newman, and later Tobias Gray for the murders (May 2015-June 2015). *Tampered with the FBI database to erase Marco's fingerprints (June 2015). *Caused the accident that killed Tobias Gray (June 2015). *Held Noah Newman at gunpoint (August 2015). *Held Dylan McAvoy at gunpoint (August 2015). *Fired a shot at Paul. Maladies and Injuries *Shot in the arm by Marco (August 2015). *Shot and killed by Paul Williams (August 2015). Category:Men of Genoa City Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Recurring Category:Heros Category:Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:2010s Category:No Longer on the Show